Garment manufacturing is an increasingly competitive industry wherein numerous innovations have been made in an effort to reduce the per garment labor and time expenditure. In order to improve productivity, many aspects of garment production have been automated. For example, it is common practice to use automated sewing machines to stitch a seam along one side of a garment. In so doing, the appropriate garment portions are placed on a conveyor which carries the portions through the sewing head where the actual sewing takes place. As may be readily understood, the proper placement and alignment of the garment portions on the conveyor is amajor requirement for successful operation of such automated machinery. Oftentimes garment portions are placed on the conveyor system from stacks of pre-cut garment portions. Each garment portion in the stack is supposedly in its proper face up or face down position for further processing; however, it sometimes occurs that during the cutting or stacking process a garment portion is stacked in an improper face up or face down position and succeeding garment portions are stacked thereon using the improperly positioned garment as a reference. When this occurs, the automated machinery produces a quantity of defective garments, each having at least one portion sewn in with the wrong side out. Such occurrences can be extremely costly and are not easily prevented by the equipment operators in a garment making assembly line.